


Two Weeks

by BloodyRedQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Around Season 2?, But everyone is friends, I've never written for teen wolf before!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRedQueen/pseuds/BloodyRedQueen
Summary: "It was supposed to be a regular negotiation. He goes in, growls around for a while, they growl back at him, bada bing bada boom. Everyone leaves happy. But god forbid anything go so smoothly for Derek Hale. "Stiles went down South two weeks ago, right?





	Two Weeks

It was supposed to be a regular negotiation. He goes in, growls around for a while, they growl back at him, bada bing bada boom. Everyone leaves happy. But god forbid anything go so smoothly for Derek Hale. 

The building in front of him was rusted and dripping rain water onto the damp street. He'd seen his fair share of dilapidated living spaces for the supernatural, and he'd call this one higher end. The door creaked open.  
"Whaddaya want?" 

It sounded like a troll was asking him. He'd laugh at the accent if there wasn't so much rain pouring from his hair into his eyes. 

"I'm here for the negotiation. From the McCall-Hale pack."

"What's the password?"

Sick of the back and forth, Derek shoved his way through the door. The man on the opposite side of the door begrudgingly trudged into the shadows.

"Always one for an entrance, huh?" 

A woman was laying on a couch in the middle of the warehouse. She was cleaning out her nails, he could smell the blood from the entrance. Suddenly, he was thankful Scott insisted on hanging out with a few others a mile away. Knowing back up was close by emboldened him.

"If you have a map we can get started." 

She waved her hand, and one of the men in the shadows laid a map out on the ground in front of her. Derek looked down on it, and walked forward for a closer look. He bent down, drawing his finger across the river that served as the southern border to Beacon Hills. 

"This is where our territory begins. You're welcome to pass through whenever you'd like, but you cannot bring violence into our town."

She threw back her head and laughed. 

"You don't get it, honey. We're not passing through, we're moving in."

She had some kind of weird power trip happening. It would've been intimidating if he'd gotten more sleep, but last night was movie night so he'd stayed up far too late with the pack. Instead it was just annoying.

"Sure. Fine. Move in. Don't mess with us and don't kill shit and we're good."

She waved her hand once more. As the air wafted from one side of the room to him, Derek smelled something... familiar. A warm smell, somewhat medicated. 

"So what if... we're not good?" She asked, but all Derek could focus on was the crony walking towards the center of the room. 

In his hand, he dragged Stiles. 

Stiles looked terrible. He was in his boxers, his wrists tied to his ankles behind his back so that he was uncomfortably contorted. His head was covered by a sack, and Derrick could hear his ragged breathing struggling past a gag. His skin was almost entirely purple and blue and dirty and bloody.

Around his neck was a shock collar. 

"Won't you say hi to our guest?" She inquired, clearly enjoying the smell of pain in the air. In her hand Derek could now see a small remote control, and when she hit the center button Stiles writhed on the ground. He was trying to scream, great shouts trapped behind the gag in his mouth. The sour stench of agony and fear hit Derek's nose all at once.

Derek's mouth was dry. 

"Stop." 

She stopped. 

Stiles was sobbing, salty tears hitting the air. Derek stumbled forward, leaned down and touched his shoulder. Stiles flinched back, shouting into the gag and straining to get away on the grimy floor. 

Stiles left two weeks ago to see his Aunt down South. Two weeks. Had he been here the whole time? When had they gotten him? He was visibly bonier. Had they even fed him? He was shaking under Derek's hand. 

"Scott" Derek choked out. He didn't know what to say, all he could focus on was Stiles. 

Chaos broke out around him. He could smell the blood hitting the air, and hardly paused to check if it was one of theirs or not. 

Derek snapped the binding holding Stiles' wrists behind his back. It was painfully easy, and Derek couldn't miss the dried blood that was ground into Stiles' wrists, the way he screamed as his muscles were finally able to move in a way they hadn't for far too long. 

Or maybe he wasn't screaming because of the sudden movement. Stiles' hands scrabbled at Derek, shaking and roaming for purchase. 

"Scott, the remote!" 

Scott whirled around from across the room, his eyes landing on the remote in the hand of the dying woman. Before he could crush it it was run through with an arrow. Allison must be around here too. 

Stiles finally stilled. Derek touched the shock collar on his throat and immediately recoiled; it had some kind of dark magic locking itself onto him. 

Derek lifted the hood from his head. He saw Derek, then the rest of the pack. His eyes still looked afraid. Terror soaked the room. 

Finally, Derek removed the gag. 

Stiles gasped in air, pulling it into his lungs like it was his first time breathing. It occurred to Derek that Stiles must have thought he'd never be able to breath sans gag again. 

Stiles put his head in his hands, tried to pull himself into a standing position but his aching limbs protesting. 

"Is this real? Are you here?" 

The pack looked at each other. 

"Yeah, man, we're here. Let us help you home"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in basically a year! I'm really sorry!!! Life is so terrible! I'm also sorry if there's anyone reading this that likes my other fics, I have 0 excuses and a guilt complex big enough for an army!
> 
> If you like this fic let me know and I'll write another chapter or two! Or just tell me to go back to Spiderman :) Either way I live for comments


End file.
